A variety of apparatus and methods exist for sealing a hole in a fuel tank of an aircraft or device which was created due to the penetration of a bullet or other object. For instance, one existing self-sealing fuel tank utilizes a bladder contained within a box or airframe structure. The bladder may have a layer of fuel-reactive rubber compound sandwiched between layers of fuel compatible rubber compound. Once penetrated by a projectile, the reactive layer is exposed to the fuel and it swells, eventually substantially closing the hole. However, self-sealing fuel tanks with bladders may have limitations such as excessive weight, non-immediate sealing, durability issues, maintenance difficulty, fuel drainage after penetration, reliability issues, safety issues, manufacture complexity, excessive cost, installation difficulties, inspection difficulties, repair difficulties, necessary tank design alterations, and/or may experience one or more other types of problems.
An apparatus and/or method for sealing a penetration hole in a fuel tank of an aircraft or other device is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.